Príncipe de hielo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] Había una vez un príncipe, uno, que por circunstancias su corazón fue congelado. /—¡Lo derretiré! —proclamó Bridgette. Félix ante esas palabras sintió como su pecho se volvía un poco más cálido. [10/10]
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez un príncipe, uno, que por circunstancias su corazón fue congelado. ¡No te engañes! Él no es un príncipe, pero su estilo de vida, su vivencia. Le hace parecer como si fuera uno.

Un príncipe que ya no siente nada. Desde lo de su madre, su padre se volvió frio, tanto, que su corazón fue tocado por su gélido roce. Congelándolo en el proceso.

Dolor, tristeza, felicidad, amor...

Eran sentimientos, emociones que ya no podía sentir en carne propia.

Félix no era un príncipe, pero se sentía agobiado como si fuera uno. Cumpliendo las expectativas de su padre, obedeciéndolo; sin rechistar, sin desobedecer.

Ha vivido años así, que no se ha dado cuenta de lo frio que se ha vuelto -sus manos frías- lo insensible que es -su corazón que no le afecta ya más nada- hasta que una joven, entusiasta, alegre, risueña se le cruza en su camino y por primera vez... siente calidez.

Bridgette, ese, era su nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma chica que sostenía sus manos en cada momento al alegar que estaban frías. Y era cierto, estaban heladas, siempre era así. Mucho más si estaba llegando la época invernal.

—Dicen que las personas que tienen las manos frías, tienen un corazón muy cálido —mencionó tomando -otra vez- sus dos manos con las suyas, brindándole su calor.

Félix no lo creía así, el mismo sentía que estaba hecho de hielo.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho?

No sabía muy bien porque le permitía tomar sus manos y calentarlas a su antojo. Tal vez si, ella era muy persistente y no aceptaba un _"no"_ por respuesta. Además de que siempre le hacía sentirse un poco más cálido y extrañaba sentir eso, después de todo antes de conocerla estaba muy solo y ahora es imposible si ella siempre le hacía compañía.

Bridgette era cálida, su mirada, sonrisa, toda ella lo era y en este momento podía sentir su roce tibio mientras él tomaba su misma temperatura por el tacto, ella entrelazo los dedos y Félix sintió como la nieve que parecía que estaba en su mano fuera derretida por el sol de la primavera, como si las temperaturas se fundieran entre sí.

Hasta que luego de unos minutos, ella apartó la de ella y la mano de Félix que estaba fría como el hielo, estaba tibia, el calor se había extendido por donde lo había tocado como si hubiera adquirido su misma temperatura.

—Ahora estas calentito... —sonrió, en eso la llaman— Umm si… ¿Hoy vas a ir al parque de diversiones conmigo?

Él asintió.

—A las cinco... —espetó feliz, al ver como Félix respondió afirmativamente— ¡No te olvides! —antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Lo que causo que Félix se quedara ahí, mirando su palma de su mano, la cual fue atravesada por la calidez de Bridgette, esa, que estaba lentamente penetrando en la parte profunda de su corazón.

Pero no importaba lo cálido que se sintió antes, al volver a su hogar, de nuevo se congelaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahí estaba él, pensando que su corazón de hielo se estaba derritiendo por el calor que Bridgette le transfería. Que podía volver a sentir algo... pero estaba equivocado cuando llegaba a su casa. Volvía a congelarse, en un solo segundo, cuando sus ojos se posaban en su progenitor, su corazón se volvía hielo.

No sentía nada. Era una máquina que obedecía todo lo que su padre le decía.

En el frío de su hogar, en la almohada aún sigue esas lágrimas congeladas que alguna vez derramó. Ahora ya no llora, no tiene sentimientos en todo lo que respecta a su padre; saca buenas notas, toca el piano, hace esgrima, practica chino, es modelo. Todo lo que espera su padre, él lo realiza.

Suspiró, hoy con Bridgette se olvidaría de ser perfecto. Tomó su abrigo y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse una voz gélida lo detiene. Su progenitor.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta. Añadió: "Tienes clases de piano"

—Padre, si no me equivoco se había cancelado la clase por asuntos personales del profesor —explicando la razón del querer marcharse.

—Y no te equivocas, pero te he conseguido un suplente —dijo— Estará por llegar, así que vuelve a tu habitación.

Los ojos celestes de Félix, reflejaron una mirada vacía y obedeció como como siempre lo hacía, sin rechistar subió las escaleras y al adentrarse en su habitación se sentó en el taburete enfrente del piano. En minutos su profesor suplente llegó y él se puso a tocar a su pedido y mientras esa pieza musical sonaba. Bridgette estaba en el lugar, esperándolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando fue liberado de sus obligaciones y miro el reloj -la hora- se dio cuenta que era tarde. No importaba si su corazón estaba congelado, eso no significaba que el tiempo también lo hiciera.

Quizás estaba molesta.

Quizás no querría verlo otra vez.

Quizás era lo mejor.

Quizás lo seguía esperando.

Una parte profunda pensó eso lo último y no se equivocó al verificar, ya que al terminar sus prácticas, él salió apurado de su casa al lugar de reunión y Bridgette seguía estando. Seguía esperándolo.

Estaba ahí, abrazándose a sí misma, la brisa de la noche era fría, su nariz estaba roja.

—Llegaste —Estaba feliz, esbozó una sonrisa, al verlo, pero él no sonrió. Él no estaba feliz.

Félix no pudo hacer lo mismo. Su corazón de hielo se había roto al verla y los cristales lo estaban lastimando. Ese sentimiento cálido que sentía en su presencia, se enfrió en un suspiro.

—Casi todas las atracciones han cerrado, pero aún podemos subirnos a la rueda de la fortu...

Ella calló cuando sintió como la mano gélida de Félix tomo la suya, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el atrevimiento de su parte. Ella siempre era la de dar la iniciativa.

Su nombre fue murmurado por la sorpresa. Pero el susodicho no se percató, lo único de lo que se dio cuenta es que Bridgette estaba a la misma temperatura que él, estaba fría.

Ella no podía derretirlo. Al final, él, iba a congelar a todos.

Y así lo hizo con ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Por eso la soltó de golpe. Soltó su mano helada.

—¿Por qué me seguiste esperando, tonta? —le recriminó.

Él no debería estar molesto. Era ella.

—¡Félix!

Él dio pasos hacia atrás. No podía estar cerca de ella, no podía esperar que lo derrita. Ella intento tomar su mano, él la quitó de un manotazo.

—¡No me apartes, Félix!

—¡Déjame! —exigió— ¿Por qué no estas molesta? —sus dientes apretados— Te deje esperando ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas esperar?

—Viniste —su sonrisa era feliz— Eso importa

—¿Y si no hubiera venido?

—Ibas a llegar.

—¡No! ¡Tu fe ciega, me repugna! —espetó— No puedes creer que iba a venir porque sí. No me esperes más de una hora, no me esperes en el frio y te congeles.

—Te llame y no contestabas.

Él se recrimino mentalmente, al fijarse su celular que estaba oculto en su bolsillo. Su teléfono estaba en silencio, se había olvidado completamente de llamarla, solo seguía tocando y tocando el piano, hizo un chasquido con su lengua, frunció el ceño, siempre en su hogar se olvidaba de los demás, de sí mismo.

—Adiós, Bridgette —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tenía que alejarse de ella, antes de que sea tarde, antes de que la lastime más. ¿Quién querría vivir en un castillo de hielo? ¿Quién querría congelarse para salvarlo a él? Volvería a ser como era antes de conocerla, no tendría sentimientos y ya no viviría. Solo existiría.

Ella lo tomó de la mano.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué eres él que se está alejando? ¡Creí que... —sus palabras se apagaron en su garganta, pero luego las volvió a encender— ¡Que te gustaba!

—¡No siento nada por ti ni por nadie! —esas palabras las pronunció con dolor— ¡No te confundas!

—¡No mientas! —exclamó— ¿Por qué estas aqui? ¿Por qué viniste aun así? —Bridgette comenzó a derramar lágrimas— Si no te gustara, me hubieras dejado que me congele.

—¡Yo estoy congelado! ¡Yo soy el que soy de hielo! ¡Yo soy el que no puede sentir nada por más que quiera! ¡No puedo hacerte feliz sino yo no lo soy!

—¡Lo derretiré! —proclamó Bridgette. Félix ante esas palabras sintió como su pecho se volvía un poco más cálido— ¡Derretiré tu corazón! ¡Lo hare!

¿Por qué seguía empecinada con él? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué se quedaba?

De improviso, ella se unió en un abrazo con él. Félix se quedó paralizado, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus manos apoyadas en su espalda, apretujándolo, él, solo estaba pensando que hace mucho tiempo no había recibido un abrazo.

Las atracciones ya habían cerraron todas, las luces comenzaban a apagarse, el frio que sintió Félix comenzaba a disolverse. La calidez llegaba, calentando su corazón y se aferró a ese calor, sus manos que estaban a un costado, la apretaron contra su cuerpo. Entretanto unas débiles lágrimas derramaba porque al estar así, le hacía desear que su padre lo abrazara de esa manera y que le digiera esas palabras. Estaba seguro que si fuera así, su corazón se descongelaría más rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

En la escuela, cuando las miradas celeste y azul se chocaron, de inmediato sus ojos se apartaron teniendo un rubor en sus mejillas. Félix aun seguía recordando esa noche que los dos siguieron abrazados por mas de un cuarto de hora. Bridgette también.

Ella lo abrazó, quien aun sabiendo la frialdad de su cuerpo entero, lo abrazo, lo cubrió y derritió el hielo. Logro hacer latir su corazón de nuevo y a pesar de que sintió que quemaba no lo soltó.

Estuvieron así, por no se cuanto tiempo.

No obstante el sonrojo no solo era por el abrazo, sino lo que sucedió después, cuando se miraron a los ojos.

Ahí, Félix sintió como si su cuerpo se fuera a evaporar por el calor.

 _"Su corazón congelado se estaba derritiendo también por los sentimientos intensos que tenia por Bridgette"_

Sin poder evitarlo sus manos -ya no tan heladas- trazó suavemente los labios de la muchacha, luego paso su mano en su mejilla y la acunó. Su mejilla estaba caliente y roja.

—Puedo derretirte Félix, hasta que no quede nada —ella habló.

Sus labios se aproximaron...

 _"Si los dos nos derritiéramos y nos hiciéramos uno, entonces quizás, estemos juntos para siempre..."_ Pensó Bridgette antes de que Félix sintiera que el hielo que se había formado en su corazón comenzara a derretirse, disolviéndose en un solo momento, en una caricia de sus labios.

Con solo ese recuerdo que coloreo mejillas, una sonrisa fue esbozada en su labios. Félix era feliz, con Bridgette volvia a sentirse vivo, no congelado y vacio, pero... nunca se espero que la felicidad no iba a durar, ni siquiera unas semanas...


	7. Chapter 7

El joven, sintió un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Era Nathalie la asistente de su padre.

—Tu padre te ordena estar en la sala de estar.

El asintió y la siguió hasta abajo.

—Debemos hablar —esas palabras sorprendieron a Félix, a quien su progenitor le ordeno sentarse en el sofá. Solo pasó unos segundos antes de que pronuncie las palabras— Me entere que estas saliendo con una chica, Bridgette se llama sino me equivoco.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Quiero que termines con ella.

Esas palabras fueron como si le tirara un balde de agua fría. Así, al grano fue sin ir a rodeos. Así era su progenitor.

—Padre, eso...

—No podes tener distracciones pasajeras y mucho menos cuando eres reconocido públicamente. Arruinaría la reputación de la industria si te vieras en escándalo. ¿Acaso investigaste como es ella? lo más probable es que esta detrás...

"¡Ella no es así!" Quiso gritar, pero no pudo, aunque sus entrañas gritaron miles de palabras, defendiéndola.

—Al parecer es aspirante a diseñadora, es obvio que...

 _"No, no es cierto" "¡Ella no es lo que crees!"_

—Termina con ella —repitió, volviendo al punto.

Félix tenía su mirada vacía, su corazón de hielo, de vuelta los tenía como si nunca había sido derretido. Las palabras salieron de forma monótona: _"Si, padre"_

Dijo y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si y cuando lo hizo, se deslizó por la misma, teniendo sus dos manos sobre su cabeza mientras derramaban lagrimas, esas, que son congeladas.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hemos terminado"

Félix no la miró, dándole la espalda.

—¿Eh? —Bridgette sonrió— ¡No se te dan bien las bromas!

—Es enserio.

Aun sin mirarla.

—Entonces mírame —declaró Bridgette y cuando lo obligo a mirarla, sus manos puestas en sus dos mejillas. Lo vio, sus ojos celestes teniendo una mirada vacía, sin vida, congelada.

Aún si sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, él, no la miraba. Ella suspiró, apartando sus manos.

—No importa si tu corazón se derrite en mi presencia —comenzó—Eso no importa si se vuelve a congelar porque tienes un pedazo de hielo clavado en tu corazón, que no lo puedo derretir ni sacar.

—¿De qué hablas?

Félix preguntó.

—Tu padre —espetó sus ojos fijos en él, en esos, que se dilataron en mención de su progenitor— Siempre te congela y yo odio verte así.

Ella sabía más o menos como era su ambiente familiar, sabía cómo era antes. Era un bloque de hielo, impenetrable, frío,antes de que decidiera ella descongelarlo, descubrir que había debajo de todo ese hielo.

—Tu padre te dijo que termines conmigo ¿No es así? —preguntó por preguntar porque ella estaba segura. No había nadie más que pudiera provocar que se congele a sí mismo.

Su mirada emitió un brillo de reconocimiento y sin evitar, finas lágrimas caían de la comisura de sus ojos.

 _"Siempre fue su padre"_

La persona que nunca le pudo decir que _no_.


	9. Chapter 9

—Félix.

La voz suave de Bridgette lo saca de su estado de depresión que se zambullo a la mención de su padre, levanta la cabeza que bajo y la miró con esos ojos celestes que se cristalizan a cada segundo.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó Félix.

¿Por qué motivo?

Por ser débil, por no tener el valor de romper el hielo. Solo dejar que el hielo penetre su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. Sin luchar. Y por eso hace solo unos minutos iba a apartarse de su fuente de calor, la única que le hacía sentir vivo y no solo una mera existencia que solo encarga de respirar y malgastar oxígeno.

—¿Por qué sigues obedeciéndolo? —Su voz suena triste, desolada sin soportar ver en ese estado a Félix— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero defraudarlo.

El mismo, quien esperaba que fuera perfecto. Aun recordaba sus palabras.

"Tú eres perfecto" "El mundo que te rodea, es quien es imperfecto"

Perfección. Buscándola e intentando obtenerla.

"¡No soy perfecto!"

Siempre quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas, su cuerpo tieso y temblando por el frio que emanaba su padre. Su progenitor, a quien siempre obedecía. Porque...

—Es lo único que tengo... Solo lo tengo a él. Tengo que ser lo que quiere que sea...

—No puedes dejar que te haga esto... —su palma apoyándola en el pecho del joven— Tienes que decírselo, tu corazón está llorando.

Y ella también estaba llorando. Verlo así, no evito que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—No soporto verte así —sus ojos azules brillando por las recientes lagrimas— Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes, no eres un títere para que te controle como quieres, eres una persona que tiene sentimientos no importa lo congelados que estaban... deja salir lo que hay en tu corazón... Félix descongélate... para siempre.

Su mirada era seria y anhelante. Él sabía que tenía toda la razón.

—Y solo podrás lograrlo si hablas con tu padre... Es hora.

Félix lo sabía, era el momento. En un comienzo tenía miedo, asustado de fallarle. De cometer un error y que lo odie, que lo aparte de su vida y por eso llegó a un punto que dejo de sentir. Solo cumpliendo lo que le demandaba.

Había dejado de vivir, hasta que llegó Bridgette y lo pudo descongelar al menos un poco para que pueda sentir lo que se estaba perdiendo, lo que su alrededor le brindaba, la calidez que tanto añoraba.

 _Era el momento..._


	10. Chapter 10

La puerta de la habitación de su padre fue golpeada con firmeza.

—Padre —La voz de Félix se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—Pasa.

Él así lo hizo. Entrando en un lugar que hace bastante tiempo no pisaba; su padre estaba a lado de la ventana, de espaldas, manos cruzadas detrás y su vista afuera.

—¿Terminaste con la chica?

—Eso es lo que he venido a hablar —comenzó, su voz sonaba quebradiza. En un intento de darle firmeza, tragaba saliva constantes veces— No lo hice y no lo haré.

Gabriel se dio vuelta, sus ojos fríos mirándolo fijamente. Esa mirada que lo congelaba en un instante, pero no esta vez. Dio un paso al frente con valor.

—La amo.

Una palabra que todavía no le dijo, pero una palabra que cuando su corazón se descongelo y volvió a latir, estaba seguro que produjo.

—Termina con ella.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz era furia contenida, sus puños apretándose fuertemente. _¿Por qué no lo apoyaba?_

—Ya te lo dije, esa persona...

—¡No la conoces! —Su hijo estalló, su ceño arrugado. Sus ojos dolidos en indignación— Si la conocieras...

—No discutas... ¡Termina con ella!

—¡No! —Negó con fuerza, su expresión en estado de confusión. Enojado, triste y frustrado con él— ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? ¿Por qué no me amas?

Los ojos de su padre se dilataron en sorpresa. Félix se sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de sus labios, pero eso era lo que sentía. Hace tiempo venia sintiendo que su propio padre lo trataba como un empleado y no como su hijo. Un hijo que se sentía completamente solo y que solo buscaba el amor de su padre, esperando en su interior que no lo odie. Por eso obedecía sin rechistar. Por eso.

—¿No me amas para nada? —quería llorar, dejando salir lo que había en su congelado corazón— Obedecí todo, hice todo lo que me pediste, todo... —sus ojos se cerraron en dolor— Pero no puedo obedecer esto. No lo único que me hace feliz...

—Félix...

—No soy perfecto, lo siento por no ser perfecto. Me canse de esforzarme y que no valga nada. Tu ausencia de palabras lastima —dejó salir— vivo congelado por tu culpa, obligándome a no sentir nada, sin poder sentir nada —espetó levantado su cristalizada mirada— Eres lo único que me queda, pero si tu no me dejas vivir... entonces —gotas saladas deslizándose por su mejillas, labios apretados y con la mirada baja— Ya no tendré padre.

Finalizó, una palabra que dejó impactado a Gabriel Agreste y sin poder decir palabra dejó marchar a su hijo, quien se dio la vuelta y cerro con fuerza la puerta, el mismo que bajo las escaleras, sintiéndose roto, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Porque, al final de cuentas, se había arrancado el pedazo de hielo que tenía incrustado en su corazón con tanta fuerza que en el proceso, lo daño. En busca de libertad, de volver a sentir. Y ahora lo que sentía, era dolor. Un dolor que le permitía llorar como un niño pequeño en busca de los brazos de alguien.

Sin embargo, no había nadie. Se detuvo en medio del salón, sus palmas cubriendo su cara y queriendo caer arrodillado, derrotado. Pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo de esa acción, quien pasados pocos segundos lo había seguido. No iba a perderlo. Él no tenia intención de perder, lo único que le quedaba.

—Escucha, hijo... yo...

Sus ojos tristes viendo la espalda de Félix. El aludido se quedó quieto ante ese tono débil y dudoso realizado por su padre.

—Desde que tu madre se fue, pensé... —su voz saliendo media quebrada— Que era mejor no mostrar mis emociones, estas pueden derribarte, no quería abrir el dolor —suspiró melancólicamente— No quería que salgas con esa chica porque el amor puede ser hermoso, pero en un instante puede destruirte —hizo una pausa— No quería que pases por eso. Pero... —dio un paso más para acercarse a su hijo— Si en algún momento mis acciones, te hizo pensar, creer o dudar que no te amo. Me equivoque en todo.

Ante esas palabras, Félix giró su cuello para ver a su padre mirarlo a través de las lágrimas. Estaba llorando ¡Su padre!

—Te amo mucho, hijo —declaró— Más de lo que imaginas. Eres todo para mí, yo nunca busque la perfección en ti, solo quería lo mejor para ti, solo quería que me demuestres lo maravilloso que eres. Porque para mí eres perfecto, eres el mejor hijo que pude haber tenido.

En eso sintió como los brazos del progenitor lo rodeaban. Era cálido, reconfortante y cariñoso.

—Papa...

Su voz salió en un hilo de voz, atónito.

—Perdóname por cómo te hice sentir... por todo...

Y Félix quien no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, lloró en su hombro mientras se aferraba a la figura paterna, pero por primera vez no sentía que derramaba lágrimas de hielo, eran cálidas.

Su papá lo amaba. Su papá creía que ya era perfecto, el mismo que se estaba descongelando en su presencia. El castillo también y en los brazos de su progenitor... el príncipe de hielo, finalmente se ha derretido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**


End file.
